Teacher's Pet
by The Imperfect Me
Summary: After being called weak for the last time, she sets out on a journey to search for strength. Instead, she finds that Sasori isn't entirely dead. He offers his guidance to become stronger, but remembering what she's done to him, will he break the promise?


**Author's Note:** I've been officially inspired to write a SasoSaku fanfiction. Out of all of my two accounts, I've NEVER written a Sasori/Sakura fanfiction before so this is my first time! Oh! If you guys were wondering what my old account was to read my older stories, just review either of my stories asking for the account name and I'll reply back ASAP! :)

_**Teacher's Pet**_

**Chapter 1 – Bakari Sairyou **

_NOTE: If you were wondering what the chapter name meant, I thought it'd be fun to make you READ it all and the very last sentence would what the chapter title is. :) I'll also tell you in the author's note at the end too! Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

It has been only just a year and half since Sakura and Chiyo killed off Sasori, probably the world's greatest puppet master. Sasuke has come back after Naruto had mercilessly beat him, telling him how stupid it was to leave Konoha, striking a hard punch to the Uchiha's pride when Naruto mentioned he was just like Itachi, abandoning the village for more power, thus, making the young Uchiha return willingly. The village elders had forgiven the young man, seeing it was pointless to execute the Uchiha since there were nearly none left, though they had him on probation for months on end. The thought of being stuck in that same smelly room in the Uchiha compound made him feel nauseous and was obviously glad to be out at last.

Team Seven was back together again, Kakashi had received the newest edition of the ever so popular _Icha Icha_ series, Naruto was still training with Jiraya to become the next Hokage, Sasuke was over working himself at the training grounds and cramming in the fact that he was back in Konoha and couldn't do certain things. Sakura… She was happy the Uchiha was back. She couldn't say she still loved him, but certainly joy filled her system. "I'm glad you're back, Sasuke-kun." She smiled, deciding to take a day off from the hospital. She was also over working herself at the hospital and as well as too many missions. She and Naruto had both made it to ANBU level; however, the Uchiha was stuck with the title as a Chuunin until the elders had made their final decision.

"Hn," was all he could say, drinking the Matcha green tea Sakura had made for them both. They were sitting in the Uchiha compound, aimlessly drinking tea for the past few minutes she had arrived. Sasuke will admit that he was shocked to see the fact that Sakura was now an ANBU, sometimes seeing her in the early mornings jumping easily along roof top to roof top with her white and deep red cat ANBU mask to cover her identity. Then again, how will it? Especially with that unique pastel pink hair of hers… He even noticed she had always kept it short, and whenever he mentioned it was growing out, she would have it cut to the same shoulder-length the next time he saw her. It didn't bother him since she would always be the same annoying girl back in their Genin years.

"Are you enjoying the tea?" Sakura just gave him a small smile, hoping to start a small conversation. It didn't bother her that Sasuke rarely talked, in fact, sometimes the silence was comfortable. "The matcha herbs were pretty hard to get…" She gave a small chuckle. No matter what happens, she would always be by Sasuke's side. Besides, they were team mates.

He didn't much reply, but just took another sip of the tea to show he liked it. He really wanted to train, but the elders had him on probation when one of their spies thought he was performing a forbidden jutsu in the training grounds. It bothered him how he could barely do anything BUT warm-ups on the Uchiha Compound.

Sakura could sense his urge to train but just gave a small smile, "How about we spar? I've never fought you before, but I'm sure I can—"

"No," Sasuke quickly interrupted her, taking another sip of the green tea. He saw her open her mouth again, but before the pink haired kunoichi could say another word, he mumbled, "I refuse to spar with you… You'll always be that same girl from our Genin years." He muttered.

Sakura was shocked, astounded by those words, and the fact that he even uttered a single word to her. "Sas…uke…" He noticed there was no '-kun' at the end. "B-But I've grown stronger! I trained with Tsunade-shishou, she taught me—"

Once again, Sasuke interrupted, "No means no. Out of all people, I know you've improved somewhat, but _some_ isn't enough."

Sakura gulped, furrowing her elegant pink eyebrows together, "Sasuke-kun," there it was again, "I have improved a lot! Naruto admits it, even _the_ Hyuuga Neji. I… For those years that you were gone with Orochimaru in Otogakure I trained just to bring you back, but once you were back, I trained to show you who I really am, that I've grown too." She had a firm tone in her voice as she continued, "I've been taught Ninjutsu by Kakashi-sensei, strength and healing by Tsunade-shishou, Genjutsu by Kurenai-sensei, learned how to properly interrogate by Ibiki-sensei, and even gone through Gai-sensei's torturous training for nearly two months!"

Sasuke just shook his head, "They've wasted their time then."

The kunoichi looked over at Sasuke's blank face, and deep down in those black eyes of his, she knew he meant every word. Hurt, angered, and mostly disgusted, she left, slamming the sliding door of the Uchiha Compound shut.

_'How dare he… how DARE he still call me weak?'_ She angrily thought, creating small craters on the ground as she stomped down the street, far away from the compound as she could. After all those years… all those years he still doesn't acknowledge her. Most villagers could sense the pink haired ANBU angered as they slowly moved out of her way, knowing she would snap any moment.

A certain long dark chocolate haired ANBU captain could see people murmuring Sakura's name, a bit frightened. He raised an eyebrow and carefully walked down the street until he saw the flaming kunoichi. "Haruno?" He muttered, running up to her and held her shoulders, "Haruno, what's wrong?"

Sakura glowered at Neji's chest, "Nothing." She said firmly, trying to shake from his strong grip. "I'm fine. I WILL be fine, just leave me alone." She growled, curling her fingers together tightly.

Neji glared straight back into Sakura's bright green eyes, "I am your _captain_. You will do as I say, and right now, I want you to tell me WHAT the hell is wrong with you." He said in a deep monotone voice, meaning every word. Over the time, she and Neji had made great mission-partners. They would usually choose each other on two shinobi/kunoichi missions knowing they both were capable of almost anything. During those times they have gotten closer, into a brother-sister relationship.

"Sasuke-kun…" She shook her head, she absolute refused to cry. It was one of her old habits of whenever someone bullied or teased her. A terrible habit she had broken away from up until now.

The ANBU captain narrowed his white silvery eyes, "What…?" Sakura had told him many stories back when they were Genin, and he had a slight idea of what the idiot had said to make her act like this. "Sakura…" He used her first name this time instead of her surname. He heaved a sigh, "Come… I'll treat you to Ichiraku's." He glanced at her, giving her one of his rare small smiles as they both walked over.

Sakura shook her head, "I've mastered nearly everything… What more could he want…? I'm not in any special clan like everyone else, nor am I a Bijuu like Naruto-kun… I try my best…" She muttered, looking down at her warm tempura.

Neji sat next to her, slightly worried, "Sakura, if I thought you were weak or useless would I have chosen you for even the most difficult S-classed missions?" He saw a small smile on her face. "Just be proud of who you are now. No one is perfect, nor is the Uchiha. He may seem like he knows everything, but he doesn't. Does he know how to heal? No. Can he use insane strength? Doubt it. Sakura, you have many things that he doesn't have and he has many things that you don't have. It doesn't matter whether you're stronger than him or not, as long as you KNOW you are strong." He nodded at his thoroughly detailed explanation.

The pink haired kunoichi just sighed, taking a bite of the tempura, "I guess… Still…" She scoffed, "You're the only one who I can really trust Neji-kun, besides baka-Naruto." She smiled, feeling a little bit better. He, Kakashi, Naruto, and Tsunade knew the true facts about Sakura's family, how they never saw any relatives or even parents. **(A/N: explained further in the story :p)**

Neji gave her a quick small smile, he was always relaxed around her, "For now… Just avoid the Uchiha." He advised, nodding, "Would you like to stay at the Hyuuga compound for now if you have no where else to go? Hinata-san is with Uzumaki on a short mission."

"Ah, I should get back to the hospital… Shizune was having trouble keep up with Tsunade-shishou's paperwork." She giggled, "Funny thing is that the other day Shizune complained how much Tsunade drinks too much and is secretly taking away her sake, but Tsunade also complained to me how Shizune keeps stealing her sake, so she's secretly sneaking them in her office." She smiled.

Neji smirked, "Hn, of course, coming from Tsunade-sama… Would you like me to walk you back?" He offered, being the usual gentleman he was to Sakura. He received a shake and just nodded in understanding, it wasn't that far from Ichiraku's anyways. "Good luck then, ja ne." He paid for both of their small meals and gave his last small smile before leaving, Sakura heading the opposite trail.

The cherry blossom sighed, looking up at the clear blue sky which reminded her of her fox-friend Naruto's eyes. She shook her head and just smiled, Neji was right… She just had to be proud of herself… Ignore that damn Uchiha. She was over him right? On her way, she couldn't help but notice a small child play with a toy puppet, laughing as it clumsily fell from its strings. She narrowed her green eyes, immediately remembering the battle with Chiyo against Akasuna no Sasori…

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Shizune blinked, looking up from the counter. "Sakura-chan?" The onyx haired blinked her dark eyes, staring at the dazed medic-nin.

Immediately snapping out of her thoughts she smiled up at Shizune, "Konbanwa! I was… thinking of something." She just passed it off by grinning and quickly putting on her medical coat over her red and pink outfit she wore when she wasn't on missions. She grabbed her personal clip board and hummed, getting to work.

She couldn't help but think… There might be a way to improve… She noticed how much she struggled to fight Sasori back then, and then realized that puppetry was the possibly the best form of defense and offense any shinobi could use… Who would teach her? Kankuro was fairly good, only… She only learned from the best. Only the best.

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Note:** Hey all! :D I'm SO proud of this chapter! I'm getting really into the fanfiction… I'll update 'Beautifully Ugly' as soon as I can, but I hope this fanfiction gets just as many reviews too! As you know, the chapter title translates to "only the best". Review is MUCH appreciated! GAH! WHY is it so SHORT? I typed up FIVE pages... and it looks HELLA SHORT... Anyone know why? :/ It didn't used to be this way...

Author's are like cars, they need fuel, while we need REVIEWS! Besides… Does it take THAT long to review? :D I love you all~


End file.
